The present disclosure relates generally to the field of sensors, and more particularly to a pressure sensor including a pressure sensitive material.
Conventional control systems present users with a combination of controls such as switches, buttons, levers, knobs, dials, etc. The users interact with these control systems by manipulating the presented controls in order to execute various control functions. Recently, control systems have become increasingly complex due to the growing number of controllable features. As control systems increase in complexity, user control panels become cluttered with switches, buttons, levers, knobs and/or dials. Accordingly, the control systems become more difficult to operate. In addition, it becomes difficult for engineers to design user control panels that are capable of accommodating all of the necessary controls within a confined space.
Pressure sensitive control panels have been developed to address the problems in the related art. Pressure sensitive control panels are capable of sensing a magnitude of an applied force in addition to a location of an applied force. By sensing both the magnitude and location of the applied force, it is possible to provide a larger number of control functions in a simple, user-friendly format. However, pressure sensitive control panels in the related art lack adequate pressure sensitivity and responsiveness.